The steady growth of tourism in remote areas has placed an undesirable burden on government authorities to provide facilities in such areas for the benefit of tourists and vacationers. By way of example, one facility frequently required by visitors is clean drinking water. Unfortunately, most water treatment apparatii are large and can have a significant impact on the local environment, both from a physical perspective and an aesthetic perspective. Clearly, the provision of such facilities can decrease the appeal of the wilderness and the ability of tourists and other visitors to visit these sites. Additionally, there are many areas which are so little used and so remote that government authorities are unable to provide and maintain the necessary facilities. Such facilities would also be subject to destruction and/or damage, such as by natural occurrences, vandals, and the like.
It is relatively well known that Ag+ ions, also referred to as “colloidal silver”, in measured doses are toxic to lower life forms such as bacteria, but are not toxic to humans. In fact there is evidence available that colloidal silver provides significant benefits to the functioning of the human body and offers particular benefits to the immune system. Various apparatii have been used for dosing water with silver ions to take advantage of the bactericide effects of silver. However, in general, such apparatii have been used only in reticulated water systems, for example, where town water is connected.